


Heart

by sweetsmellitigo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsmellitigo/pseuds/sweetsmellitigo
Summary: I'll translate it. now text  Japanese only.Now translating.





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ハート #月縁版深夜の真剣文字書き60分一本勝負](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/310530) by ニオウイチゴ. 



睨みつけるような  
耐えるような  
  
険しい顔つきの彼と向き合って  
Almost take ten minutes.かれこれ10分ほど経過しようとしている  
  
About 10 minutes. 10分  
  
It's are shout time. but,それは短い時間ではあるけども  
互いに何も喋らず。  
ただ向かい合うには、果てしなく長い時間のように感じられる。  
  
To be honest, I never check clock.正直にいうと、時計が目の前にあるわけじゃなく  
It's my feel took a long time. So probably it's not take a long time.そのくらいの長い時間が経ったように感じただけで、実際のところは、5分も経っていないのかもしれない。  
  
Anyway, We stood very close and face to face.とにかく、そのくらいの密度で、僕らは向き合っていた。  
  
  
  
視線は交わったり、逸らされたり。  
僕はずっと、彼を見つめているが、彼は惑うようにあちらこちらへと視線は踊る。  
  
  
  
なぜこんな妙な状況になっているかといえば  
原因はただ、彼に呼び止められて、立ち止まり振り返ったらこんな状態で。  
Maybe I'm not おそらく、僕に非はないはず。  
  
Probably.たぶん。  
  
近々の自分の行動を思い浮かべてみるが、これほどまでに彼が思い詰める理由は、残念ながら思い当たらなかった。  
  
  
  
What you want?  
  
So, one wordと、ひとこと。  
I donot rush for him.そう言って、彼の言葉を促さないで居るのは  
Because It's never do that.それは決してしてはいけないからだと、分かっているから。

今の彼に言葉を催促すれば、彼の言いたかった言葉は彼の心の中に溶けて消えてしまうほど、脆いものなのだ。

もちろん、彼が何を言いたいかは少しもわからない。

わからないからこそ、静かにその言葉が、彼の心から形になって溢れるのを待った。

 

それから、もう暫く僕らはそこに立ち尽くした。

きっと僕らの周りの時間は止まってしまったに違いない、そう思う頃。

彼の口が、そっと開く。  
小さく息を吸って、再び閉じるが。今度は直ぐに開く。

すると、四方に出掛けていた彼の視線は、やっと僕の元へと戻り。  
それを一つ瞬きをして、彼の視線を迎え入れた。

「目は、口ほどにものを言うとは言うけどさ…」  
「Yes」  
「それでも、言えない事もあると思うんだよ」  
「Probablyええ」  
「読み違えたりも、するかも知れないし」  
「I seeそうですね」  
「So, I think that だからさ、たまには口に出しておこうかと思ったんだけど」  
「But?だけど？」

そこまで言うと彼は、再び口をつぐんで、俯いてしまう。 どうやら今回は、ここでおしまいのようだ。

彼の言葉は、別に急かす必要もないし  
今は読み違えようもないほど、しっかりと伝わって居る だから僕は、よく見える彼のつむじにそっと触れた。

「なんだよ、下痢になんかなんないぞ」  
「いえ、別に意味はないんですが、よく見えたので」  
「お前の身長だとさ、つむじしか見えないよな」  
「まあ、だけって事もないですが。確かに多いですね」  
「俺はここ、ばっかり」

そう言って彼が、指さすのはちょうど僕の胸。  
心臓のあたりをそっと人指し指で触れる。

「For example. If I took out your heart. 例えばさ、ここを開いて取り出して、食べてしまえば言いたい事通じるかな」  
「I don't recomend it.カニバリズムはお勧めしませんが」  
「BUT! If, If you eat my heartんでもさ！俺の心臓取り出して、月島に食べてもらったら！俺こんなに悩まなくてもいい気がしないか！」  
「If you want to 縁下さんが、どうしても…というなら。方法を探さない事もないですけど…」  
「んでもさ、それさ。思いが通じる頃には2人とも動けなくなってるわけだろ？」  
「Yeah, I think so.」  
「Right?」  
「代わりに、と言っては何ですが。これなら、縁下さんに今すぐあげれますよ」  
「What?」

首をかしげる彼の前に、鞄から取り出したグミの袋。  
ハート形、いちごの味のそれを一つ取り出して、彼の手に乗せる。

「Red, Heart赤い、ハート」  
「Yeah. It's my small peace of fullええ。僕の気持ちです。ほんの一部ですけど」  
「くさい」  
「あなたの心臓が欲しい。よりは随分と無臭だと思いますけど」  
「SWEETあまい」  
「一部とは言え、たっぷり込めましたから」  
「ズルイ！」  
「ずるいもずるくないも、ないでしょ。こう言うのは」  
「でも、俺がやだ！」  
「So, Tomorrowじゃあ、明日」  
「Tomorrow?明日？」  
「Yup, Tomorrow. I'll waiting for you.ええ、明日。お待ちしてます」  
「絶対負けない！！」  
「だから、勝ちも負けも。ないでしょ」  
「でも悔しいだろ！」  
「わかりましたって。楽しみにしてますから」

そう言って僕らはやっと、その場から離れた。  
また明日、どこかで、また同じように立ち止まるために。


End file.
